


Technophobia

by Ambrena



Series: Bonnes Résolutions [4]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit drabble sur l'épisode "Electro" (S2E2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Posté sur LJ en janvier 2016, dans la série de mes ficlettes de Nouvelle Année sur le thème des "Bonnes Résolutions". 
> 
> Petits spoilers sur l'épisode 2 de la saison 2, "Electro". 
> 
> Tout est à Marvel, notamment à Stan Lee, qui fait régulièrement des caméos dans la série.

« Quelle poisse, cette malédiction sur la technologie ! Tu parles d’une tuile, franchement !  
-N’empêche, si j’avais eu un jet-pack, ben là j’aurais été bien embêté, il pourrait même plus démarrer, en conclut Peter. Heureusement que Nova peut voler !...  
-Ouais mais c’est bizarre en fait, nota Nova. J’aurais plutôt cru que la cosmo-énergie, c’était un truc technologique, pas magique.  
-Eh bien de toute évidence, non ! lui cria Ava. Danny, lâche un peu ton MMO, tu veux ? On y peut rien, s’il est coupé.  
-Mais j’allais bientôt être niveau 60, pleurnicha le concerné. En plus y avait un raid sur le donjon que je défendais, et là, je peux même plus aider ma guilde !  
-Genre t’es plus attaché à d’autres joueurs que t’as jamais vu qu’à nous, quoi, philosopha Luke. Tu devrais essayer de jouer moins, mec.  
-Enfin, les gars…  
-Hem hem.  
-Pardon Ava. Je voulais dire, les gens… Vous savez bien que vous êtes comme une famille, pour moi, se défendit Daniel. C’est pas pareil, quoi.  
-Mouais… Une famille avec presque personne de la même couleur de peau, quand même, se moqua Luke. Niveau ADN, ça fonctionne pas super !  
-Niveau sentiments c’est pareil.  
-Eh, je suis vraiment désolé de casser la chouette ambiance, s’excusa Peter. Mais Electro rapplique, droit devant ! Quelqu’un a un plan, du coup ? »


End file.
